


Close to You

by TeaRainandBooks



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRainandBooks/pseuds/TeaRainandBooks
Summary: This is simply how I like to imagine Michael and Alex's first kiss.Hopefully there'll be more chapters to come showing the aftermath and Alex leaving.





	1. Chapter 1

The tiny alien body lay still and lifeless on the stretcher, two masked figures standing over it, medical equipment—more like instruments of torture—strewn about. The black suited figure glared down at the pasty skinned alien, the masked surgeon’s gaze seemed to be fixed on the hands of the suited government agent where they hovered near the scalpel. A black warning sign hung on the wall behind them screaming of danger. Though Alex couldn’t figure out what danger there could be in the Alien Autopsy Room. The most threatening person in the tableau, to him, was the suited figure.  
The alien appeared small and fragile—and certainly dead. The entire scene was a typical depiction of aliens from any number of Hollywood movies over the years. There was certainly nothing terrifying about the small alien body, helpless at the hands of its two human captors.  
His class had already moved on leaving Alex alone in front of the display, his thoughts wandering toward his dad. Jesse Manes absolutely believed aliens were real if the piles of newspaper clippings and files about the 1947 crash littered around their house was any indication.  
“Hey,” that voice he loved murmured, followed by a slight shove to his shoulder. Michael Guerin sidled up beside him, standing close, as he always did. He smelled phenomenal as usual—wood, a hint of dirt and all man, even if they were only seventeen. “You get lost, Manes?”  
Alex kept his gaze on the Alien Autopsy room. There were times it was hard for him to look at Guerin because the way he looked back was so intense, so full of yearning, and Alex wasn’t sure what to do with it.  
“You think they’re real?” he asked.  
“Aliens?”  
“Yeah.”  
Michael was quiet for a heartbeat. “Nah. Even if they were, why would little green men want to come to this planet?”  
“You don’t like our world much, do you?”  
“What’s to like? Most people I’ve come across kinda suck.”  
Alex knew a little of Guerin’s childhood, enough not to wonder why he thought people sucked. He also guessed he didn’t know the worst of it. Living with his own father hadn’t been easy but at least he’d had a home of sorts.  
“My dad believes,” he said, wanting to move the conversation away from painful memories for Guerin.  
“Yeah? Well he’s Air Force. I think it’s a requirement of joining up that they have to believe. What about you?”  
“I guess I have to if it’s a requirement for Air Force to believe since I’ll be joining up,” Alex joked, though it was close to true. If his dad got his way Alex would be an Airman. He glanced at Michael, immediately wishing he hadn’t. There was such pain behind Guerin’s eyes Alex thought he might be able to reach out and touch it as though it were a living thing. What had hurt him so much? “But, yeah, I do believe. And I don’t think they’re scary or dangerous or anything else Hollywood might want us to believe. I like to think they’re curious and kind and want the same things we do.”  
“Like what?” Guerin’s voice was soft, an underlying ache to it.  
“Love, hope, to be wanted, to feel like they belong.”  
Their shoulders brushed together, one or both of them moving closer at some point. Alex felt the comforting warmth of Michael’s body. He was so strong and confident, unafraid to be who he is. If Alex was half that brave he’d pull him into his arms and kiss him the way he’d wanted to forever.  
“You think they’d get that here?”  
“I think they’d get that here,” Alex replied, nodding toward the autopsy table. “But not from all of us. There’d be those who were afraid of them and want to lock them up, others who’d want to cut them up to see what made them tick. But there’s be some of us would do what we could to protect them.”  
“You would, wouldn’t you?” Guerin asked though it seemed more of a statement than a question. “You’d help them find a home.”  
“Sure. Everyone deserves a home, Guerin.”  
Michael shifted beside him, turning to face Alex. The air felt heavy with something Alex couldn’t identify. He slowly turned so he faced Guerin. Jesus, he had that look on his face again, the one where Alex felt as though Guerin wanted to devour him.  
Alex couldn’t look away from his warm caramel eyes. Over the years Alex had seen so many emotions in those eyes, but right now they were full of want and desire. A shiver raced up Alex’s spine. They’d been this close before, but this time was different. This time he knew Michael Guerin was finally going to kiss him and he was going to allow it.  
He took a step back when Guerin inched closer, the intensity between them overwhelming. Surely, he was too young to feel something like this so deeply. Guerin reached up, holding his face between his palms, his thumbs sliding along his cheeks. Michael stepped forward, pushing him back until he felt a wall behind him. Michael’s eyes hadn’t left his and he was so lost in this boy.  
His heart thumped in his chest, so hard he thought it might beat right out of there, his body trembled with anticipation and need. Then finally Michael leaned in closer, a quick brush of lips, a taste. Alex sighed, couldn’t help it, and it was enough. Michael smashed their lips together, tracing the seam of Alex’s with his tongue until Alex opened enough to let him in. The kiss was insistent, covetous. Alex slipped his hands into Michael’s wild curls, tugging gently as he drowned in Michael’s kiss.  
Michael stepped impossibly closer, their kiss never losing contact. Their bodies pressed tightly together, every inch of them touching. Alex felt Michael, as hard as he was behind his jeans. What would happen if they were alone somewhere private right now? The thought only flamed Alex’s desire. He pressed his hips forward, seeking something more.  
Their lips parted long enough for a sinful groan to escape from Michael. Then his hands cupped Alex’s ass, pulling him even tighter against him, grinding their pelvis’s together. He was being consumed by Michael Guerin and he loved every frigging second of it.  
“Michael,” he moaned.  
Michael’s breath hitched, a torturous groan escaping. “Christ, Alex. I need you to keep calling me Michael.”  
He’d been Guerin since they met though Alex couldn’t remember why. “Michael,” he whispered, barely getting the name out before Michael’s lips were back on his, fiery and consuming. Alex’s entire body was on fire, he felt more alive in this moment with Michael than he could remember ever feeling before.  
Maybe he wouldn’t join up. Maybe he could stay here in Roswell—with Michael. Maybe they could have a life together.  
“We need to stop,” Michael said as he released his grip on Alex’s body and stepped back. They were both breathing heavily, a slight flush on Michael’s face. Alex had no idea why they needed to stop, and he didn’t like it at all.  
Michael grinned, that fucking sexy smile that he only ever seemed to share with Alex. “We need to stop, Alex, otherwise I’m gonna have you bare-ass naked in the middle of Roswell’s UFO Museum.” Then he winked.  
Alex had never seen anything sexier than Michael Guerin winking at him, flushed from their kiss, and lust burning brightly in his eyes.  
A muted babble of voices broke the spell as their class came back into the room. Alex looked at no one, not wanting to see recognition or disgust in their eyes.  
“Meet me at the Crashdown later tonight?” Michael asked quietly.  
Alex nodded, not daring to speak or look at Michael. He was afraid of what this meant now that it had started, but he’d wanted Michael for too long and now he’d had a taste he wasn’t going to give up, even if it meant blowing his life up by coming out to his father.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alex!” his father roared. Damn, he’d been hoping his dad would be in a good mood tonight. After the kiss with Michael he was determined to go all in. His father needed to know Alex was gay. He should have told him ages ago but until this thing with Michael started there’d really been no need. He wasn’t expecting a hug and a “I love you no matter what, son” from his dad so he’d put it off and put it off.  
Now, he had a reason to tell his dad. He wanted to be with Michael, in every way, and he didn’t want to hide. He sure as hell shouldn’t have to hide from his own family. They were supposed to be pleased for him if he found happiness—and he believed he could be happy with Michael.  
“Yeah, dad,” he answered as he walked into the living room. His father stood as the soldier he was, legs slightly apart, hands clenched behind his back. His face was stern—angry. Nothing new there.  
“Your brother just told me about a rumor going around, about you and other boys.”  
Alex swallowed hard. Rumor? He hadn’t heard it, though it must be new because they’d only kissed a few hours ago. How fast did the rumor mill work in Roswell? Were people that bored they took the tiniest thing and ran with it? Who’d seen them and did everyone know the other boy was Michael?  
“Rumor?” he asked, stalling for time while he gathered his courage.  
“The rumor,” his father spat the word with disgust, “is you prefer boys.”  
Alex closed his eyes. This was worse than he expected. He thought of Michael, the way he felt in his arms, the way his lips moved against his own. “It’s not a rumor, dad. It’s true. I kissed Michael Guerin.”  
Heavy silence pressed down on Alex as his father watched him. Fierce anger glowed in his dad’s eyes. There was disgust there, too, but maybe worse of all was disappointment.  
“You and Guerin? You and another boy?”  
“Yes, Dad. Is this where you give me the lecture about being not being a real man, or maybe the one where I’ll burn in hell, or maybe even it’s just a phase. Well it’s not. I’m gay and I care about Michael.”  
“I’m not going to pretend I approve of your choice to be gay—”  
“It’s not a choice, Dad. It’s who I am.”  
“Enough!” his father roared. “Everything we do is a choice. Everyway we live our life is a choice. But that you would choose that boy. There’s nothing in his future but a life of petty crime and one-night hook ups. He is a bottom of the barrel type and you are a Manes. We’re a goddamn military family. How do you think things will go when your fellow soldiers find out you’ve got a boyfriend at home—and a loser one at that?”  
“I don’t care. It’s 2009, dad, things have changed.”  
“Not that much. You need to put an end to this, Alex. You need to man up. Your future is the Air Force, not some lowlife who’s never going to amount to anything.”  
Alex’s body shook with anger. He’d been prepared for his father to tell him he was disgusted with him, angry with him for being gay. He’d never expected the vitriol to be poured on Michael. He was only seventeen and his father had already written Michael off.  
“Michael Guerin is a genius and he is capable of doing anything he wants. It’s not his fault he was tossed around in foster homes from one asshole to another.”  
“And I guess he’ll be blaming his sad upbringing for the mess he’s in ten years from now when he’s done nothing but be a nuisance and burden on society.”  
Alex shook his head. He was furious but knew his father well enough not to argue. When Jesse Manes got something in his head, nothing could change his mind.  
“So, let me get this right. It’s not so much the gay thing as my choice of partner you’re objecting to?”  
“I’m not happy about the whole thing, Alex. This had already become an embarrassment to our family as just a rumor. How’re you going to hold your head high in the town as the boyfriend of Michael Guerin?”  
“If I was lucky enough to be Michael’s boyfriend I’d be prouder than you could imagine. I’d scream it from the rooftops, telling everyone to look how lucky I am.”  
Silence returned as he and his father glared at each other. They were almost like combatants circling, looking for where best to strike next to do the most damage.   
“You’re seventeen, Alex and you’re living under my roof. Until that changes you are going to stay away from Guerin. Do you understand me?”  
Alex hated how Michael’s name sounded coming out of his father’s mouth, hated that he too had always called him Guerin. “You’re banning me from being gay? Or from seeing Michael?”  
Alex didn’t often poke his father when he was this angry, it was far too dangerous. But Michael’s kiss, the way he’d felt, gave him courage. Something that felt so good and right was worth fighting for.  
“I’m telling you that while you’re here you’ll stay away from Guerin. And first thing Monday we’re going to the recruiter’s office. It’s high time we got your enlistment sorted.”  
“Go to hell, dad,” Alex spat and ran from the room. He’d known enlistment was in his future, had expected it at any time. From a baby he and his brothers were told they’d be joining the military. It never mattered what they wanted. Alex had never really cared before because he had nothing to lose, nothing to stay here for. Now, there was Michael.  
Alex snatched the keys to his brother’s car as he raced through the kitchen and out the door. His father called out behind him, but he never stopped, never even slowed down. Alex needed Michael, needed to see him, hear his voice tell him everything would be okay.  
The old ford grunted and sputtered to life. Alex threw it in gear and tore out of his drive. Anger at his father coursed through his veins. He hadn’t even bothered to ask how Alex was feeling, not just about being outed to the entire town now the rumor was out, but about his feelings for Michael. All that mattered to Jesse Manes was image and the Air Force.  
He was at the Crashdown in the blink of an eye, no real memory of the drive there. Hopefully, he hadn’t broken too many laws. He jumped from the car and walked through the doors, his eyes scanning for Michael. He wasn’t there yet, and Alex was glad for the chance to calm down before he arrived.  
He picked a booth toward the back and slid in. He fiddled with the menu, not really paying much attention to it. He was nervous and twitchy from the fight with his dad.  
“Hey, Alex,” Maria said as she slid in opposite him.  
“Hey, Maria,” he mumbled, not meaning to be rude but his mind was still in chaos from his encounter with his father.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah,” he said, quickly glancing up at her.  
“Alex…I heard what’s being said about you and I just…I want you to know if it’s true it makes no difference to me.”  
Here was another test for him. He could deny the rumor, or he could do the right thing and just be the real him.  
“Thanks, Maria. I appreciate it.”  
She smiled and winked. “Good, now the awkward parts over let’s talk boys. Anyone you’ve got your eyes on?”  
Alex laughed. He was certain everything wasn’t going to go as well as this first admission amongst his friends and classmates, but this was a good start.  
“Yeah,” he admitted. “Yeah, there is. He’s this amazing guy and he, unbelievably seems to like me back.”  
“What’s so unbelievable about that? You’re a catch, Alex Manes.” Maria winked at him. “So, tell me, are you and mystery guy together?”  
“He kissed me. And it was the type of kiss…ah, Maria, I’d stay in Roswell if he’d kiss me like that forever.”  
“Wow. That’s big, Alex Manes. And look at your face. If that smile were any bigger it might split you in two.”  
“Hey, you two.”  
A shiver tore up Alex’s spine at the sound of Michaels’s voice. He loved Maria, was so grateful for her support but right then he wished she wasn’t there only so he and Michael could be alone.  
“You still want me to take a look at your brother’s car, Manes?” Michaels drawled. It was no secret he was an expert with machines and obviously clever enough to give them a plausible cover for leaving Maria in the diner.  
“Ah, yeah, yep sure. It’s right outside.”  
“Well, then…” Michael gestured to the door.  
“Um. Excuse us, Maria. And thank you.”  
“You got it, Alex.” She smiled.  
Alex stood from the booth and followed Michael out the door, his eyes tracking how fantastic his ass looked in his jeans as he swaggered through the diner. Alex’s hands itched for a touch.


End file.
